


Soulmate

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: soulmate設定：碰到靈魂伴侶的標記所在之處才會顯現文字





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate設定：碰到靈魂伴侶的標記所在之處才會顯現文字

他沒有想過是徐明浩。或者說他想過，但不覺得那會是徐明浩，畢竟他們吃住生活在一起已經三年多，每日頻繁的肢體接觸都沒有任何可疑的觸發狀態，直到他伸手碰上徐明浩的肩胛。

徐明浩說他要去刺青，說著將身上的背心從左邊膀下拉開，露出了一片乾淨的膚色。金珉奎上一秒還嘟囔著怎麼想要刺青，那很痛的，他想，沒有說出口來，畢竟徐明浩就是個不能再拗的性子，什麼也阻止不了他。才想著下一秒就不知怎麼鬼迷心竅地伸手戳了上去。徐明浩抖了一下，才想轉過來瞪他一眼，還沒開口卻先愣了一愣。

 

金珉奎不是沒有想過，但當文字慢慢地浮現在發燙的皮膚上時他還是傻在當場。

徐明浩伸手比他快，左手反上來按向熱源的時候一起按住了他的手，金珉奎沒反應過來，直到被不悅的回身打斷。

「寫什麼？」徐明浩說，眼神迎上來坦蕩蕩的，只有壓低的聲音出賣了他。金珉奎又把他轉了回去，伸手揭開蓋在肩胛上的衣料。

「你明白吧。」他說。

「什麼？」徐明浩有些不耐，想要回過頭來，卻被他按住了肩膀，只好使勁往他的手背拍：「呀金珉奎，寫了什麼，你快告訴我。」

「寫了，你明白吧。」

金珉奎低聲說。

 

我的心意，你明白吧。

在想什麼明白吧。

不說你也明白吧。

他在心裡默念著，彎著頸子將額頭靠上了徐明浩的背。徐明浩的背部散發著熱氣，汗濕的背心貼在高溫的肩背上，嗅在鼻間是鹽一樣的味道。金珉奎覺得他有100件事情想問徐明浩，包括文字出現的瞬間是怎樣的燒灼感，是否會疼痛，或者為什麼想要在肩胛刺上墨印，可是這一刻都不重要。

 

是明浩啊，他沒有認真想過，此刻卻一點都不懷疑。正因為是這個人了，所以一切都很合理，都很恰巧。

都很好。

  
  
  



End file.
